We kissed, I fell under your spell
by Isa M. Black
Summary: Pegue as uvas e me abane, meu bem, eu sou Marlene Mickinnon.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap. 1**

**Well, já de início, peço desculpas, pois não sei escrever, mas eu gosto, então eu tento. Hahaha, Bjs.**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Socorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooo! Dessa vez você não vai conseguir... Me solta, você não vaii me abduziiiiiir, me laaaarga seu E.T idiota! – Dizia, ou melhor, gritava a garota de cabelos longos e castanhos, os cachos perfeitos, cobriam-lhe as costas.

- Ah não, pelo amor de Merlin! Já chega Marlene. Levanta dessa cama agora. Eu juro, nunca mais deixo você ver um filme trouxa! – Berrava a menina de cabelos lisos, de um ruivo bem vivo aqueles de parar o trânsito.

- Mas Lils, eu nãaaaaaaaao quero ir! – disse a morena

- Como assim não quer ir? Você não tem que querer! Você acha que tem escolha? Levanta dessa cama A-G-O-R-A – A ruiva já estava da cor dos cabelos de tanto gritar.

- Tá bom, tá bom, mas só levanto por livre e espontânea pressão, não por você, querida Lils – Disse a Morena emburrada.

- Eu sei que você me ama querida. Mas vamos logo porque se não, vamos perder o café da manhã.

As duas se aprontaram e desceram para o café da manhã

Marlene usava uma saia que cobria-lhe até um pouco acima do meio das coxas. A blusa do uniforme estava com os três botões de cima abertos e a gravata frouxa.

Lily usava uma calça colada que acentuavam-lhe suas curvas, a camisa do uniforme por sua vez, com apenas um botão aberto e a gravata arrumadinha.

Foram direto para a mesa da Grifinória onde tinham certeza que seus amigos se encontravam.

Dorcas Meadows, alta, magra, olhos azuis, cabelos louros longos e cacheados, era um amor, e melhor amiga de Lily e Marlene.

Remus Lupin, louro, olhos castanhos, adorava ler e estudar (como Marlene e os meninos adoravam encher-lhe o saco, '' O nerd ''), tímido, mas que, por sua vez namorava Dorcas.

James Potter, lindo, cabelos revoltos, totalmente bagunçados, seus olhos eram de um azul penetrante, que deixava qualquer garota louca.

E por fim, ninguém menos que Sirius Black, o mais galinha de toda Hogwarts, moreno, alto, os olhos azuis escuros, com um tom acinzentado que exalava sensualidade (?), os cabelos cacheados a altura do ombro, sempre havia uma mecha que teimava em cair na frente de seus olhos e por fim, seu famoso sorriso de canto de boca que faziam garotas arrancar seus próprios cabelos.

- Bom dia vagabundos! – Marlene

- Ei! Vocês que acordam tarde e nós que somos os vagabundos? – Dorcas fingiu-se de ofendida.

- Ei. Agora eu quem estou ofendida – dizia a ruiva – Você saiu correndo do dormitório e nem me ajudou a acordar essa desequilibrada da Lene!

- Ok, vamos parar porque se começarem a me ofender, vocês não param mais! – Divertiu-se Marlene.

- Remus, cadê os outros '' Marotos '' ? Aliás, não sei por que vocês insistem em se chamarem de Marotos, acho isso tão gay.- Marlene e sua língua afiada.

Remus revirou os olhos, mas estava se divertindo, estar com Marlene era diversão garantida.

- Eu acho que eles estão em alg... – mas foi interrompido

- Calma, calma, tem um pouquinho de mim para todo mundo!

**Oláaa, resolvi escrever uma nova fic, mas já aviso que os capítulos são curtos. Acho até que alguns estão curtíssimos, mas mesmo assim, reviews, por favor? Nem que seja pra vocês me xingarem e dizer que eu estraguei um dos melhores shippers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Marlene ouviu atrás de si. E claro, só podia ser Sirius Black e seu Ego. Sim, Ego com E maiúsculo porque era tão grande que Marlene considerava como um alguém.

Marlene conhecia Sirius desde pequeno, seus pais eram grandes amigos, apesar de Sirius sempre dizer que não gosta de sua família e desde pequeno ele fugia e corria para casa de James, onde ele sempre foi bem vindo.

- Oi Six, não queremos um pouquinho de você, obrigada, mas aceito um pouquinho de pudim, se você quiser ir lá pegar para mim, desde já agradeço.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Lene meu amor, você sabe que exerce um grande poder sobre mim, mas não vou buscar pudim pra você!

- Por favorziiiiiinho, Six – Lene fez biquinho.

Sirius suspirou...

- Tudo bem Lene, tudo bem. – E nesse exato momento Marlene estava fazendo uma dancinha de vitória. Sirius riu.

- Ei Lils, que tal irmos a Hogsmeade juntos esse fim de semana? – Perguntou James, enquanto bagunçava mais ainda aqueles cabelos – Sabe né, o Remo vai com a Dorcas, e com certeza o Sirius e a Lene vão ter acompanhantes e nós dois vamos ficar sobrando.

- Sei não Potter, a Lene nunca me deixa.

Mas mal sabia ela que Lene e Sirius tinham combinado de ir juntos, só pra poder a fazer ir com o James.

**Olá! Obrigada a vocês que leem minha fic. Aliás, não sei se te alguém lendo, mas se tiver, please reviews, nem que seja pra dizer que está um lixo.**

**Bjs, Isa Black**


	3. Chapter 3

- Mas Lene! Não! Como assim você vai a Hogsmeade com o Black e vai me deixar sozinha com o Potter? Você sabe, passou toda aquela implicância que eu tinha com ele, mas eu acho melhor não arriscar. Um dia inteiro com ele? Você quer encontrar ele ou eu mortos?

- Lils, deixa de ser dramática. E, aliás, o Sirius pediu pra eu ir com ele primeiro que você.

- Ah, então você prefere o Sirius a mim? Sua amiga que sempre te ajuda com os deveres?

- Ei Lils, não é como se você tivesse músculos maravilhosos, e um cheiro inebriante e...

- E não é que você seja um homem gostoso, gato, cheiroso, musculoso, lindo e não é que você seja Sirius Black.- Mas não foi Lene quem terminou. Nem Lily. Acho que foi o Ego do Black falando por si.

- BLACK, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NO DORMITÓRIO DAS MENINAS? – Gritava a ruiva aflita, enquanto se cobria com seu lençol.

- Ei, calma ruiva, não é como se eu fosse olhar pra você, mulher de amigo meu pra mim é homem.

Marlene estava rolando de rir. Literalmente rolando, enquanto a amiga estava vermelha, não se sabe ao certo se era de vergonha ou de raiva.

- SIRIUS MALDITO BLACK! QUEM FOI QUE DISSE QUE EU SOU MULHER DE AMIGO SEU? – esbravejava a ruiva.

- Calma ruivinha, foi só uma brincadeira, disse o maroto, enquanto depositava um beijo na bochecha da ruiva.

- Tudo bem Sirius, mas nunca mais faça isso, ou você será um homem morto!

- E você terá coragem de enfrentar todas as fãs dele? Você é louca? – Marlene fingia-se de assustada.

As duas desataram a rir e deixaram um Sirius completamente boquiaberto.

- Vocês. Parem. Não ofendam minhas garotas. – Fingiu-se de ofendido, pois sabia que Marlene iria rir e ele amava quando Marlene ria. Era um riso natural, que fazia todos a sua volta rirem também. Ele amava o som do riso dela e como ela se contorcia.

- Mas enfim Lene vim saber se está de pé ainda, nós irmos a Hogsmeade juntos, você não vai me deixar né? – Sirius fez uma carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

- Claro que não Siiiiiiiiiix. Você sabe que não. Está tudo combinado. Encontramos-nos aqui no salão comunal mesmo, pode ser?

- Claro que pode Lenezinha.

Lene lançou-lhe um olhar furioso.

- NÃO me chame de Lenezinha, você sabe que eu detesto isso.

- E você sabe que eu te amo.

- Aposto que diz isso para todas. – Fez biquinho, mas foi interrompida por uma traveisserada na cara.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAI LILS, você está louca?

- Loucos estão vocês, que vão me deixar com o Potter.

Lene revirou os olhos. – Aposto que vocês sobrevivem sem a maravilhosa e esplendorosa Marlene McKinnon.

- E depois eu que tenho o Ego grande. – Suspirou Sirius, enquanto Marlene mostrava a língua pra ele.

- Então eu vou indo garotas, sobrevivam sem mim.

- TCHAAAAAAAU BLACK. – Gritaram as duas juntas e empurraram-no pra fora do quarto.


	4. Chapter 4

- Sério Lene, ainda a tempo de fugirmos, vamos, eu sei aonde podemos nos esconder – Dizia uma Lily aflita.

- Calma Lily, não é como se fosse nossos casamentos obrigados. – Marlene estava alegre e com um riso irritante no rosto.

- Marlene McKinnon, eu ainda te mato! – Suspirou a ruiva, vendo que não tinha jeito...

Na verdade, tinha jeito sim, era só ela não ir. Mas todos sabem que no fundo Lils morre de amores por James, só estamos dando um empurrãozinho.

- U.A.U- Foi o que Marlene conseguiu dizer quando Lilian Evans saiu do banheiro. – Meu Merlin, Lily, assim você mata o James.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas deu um leve sorriso.

Hááá, Lily está caidinha pelo James, pensou Lene, porque se fosse dito em voz alta, Marlene estava morta.

Lilian Evans vestia um vestido preto básico de alcinha, colado no corpo, o que mostrava aquele corpão que tinha e um batom rosa claro contornavam seus lábios. Estava perfeita. Estava mais que perfeita.

Agora fora a vez de Lily surtar. – PELO AMOR DE MERLIN, MARLENE. Se eu não te conhecesse, jurava que você está tentando deixar o Black caidinho. - Alfinetou a amiga.

Marlene vestia um vestido vermelho, colado até a cintura e levemente rodado na saia, que por sua vez era curto, como todas as roupas que ela usava. E para complementar um cintinho dourado. Só para dar um charme. Seus lábios contornados de um batom vermelho vivo, e seus olhos de contornados de preto, e tudo parecia se encaixar em Marlene, estava maravilhosa.

Lene revirou os olhos. – Lils querida, ele é meu melhor amigo!

- É, mas antes vocês também eram amigos... – Agora Lily quem dava risinhos para irritar a amiga.

- É, mas antes é passado! – Enfatizou Marlene, ponto um ponto final na conversa. – Vamos querida Lils, que o já deve estar morrendo.

Então, as duas desceram as escadas, e deram com Sirius e James as esperando.

**Capítulo sem sal nem açucar. rs**


	5. Chapter 5

James vestia uma camisa com os três botões de cima abertos, uma calça jeans clara, e claro, seus cabelos levemente (leia-se intensamente ) bagunçados. Mas estava perfeito. James sempre fora perfeito, seus olhos azuis sempre chamaram atenção de muitas garotas, apesar de seu jeito arrogante, o que havia melhorado muito depois que ele passou a gostar de Lils.

Sirius vestia uma camiseta preta de mangas curtas colada no corpo – Apesar de ser seu MELHOR AMIGO, como ela mesma enfatizou, Marlene quase desmaiou quando viu o viu – Uma calça jeans escura, aquela mecha de cabelo revolta, que sempre escondia um de seus olhos, e seu sorriso de canto de boca.

James correu na direção de Lily e deu-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a descer as escadas. Lily aceitou, afinal teriam de ficar juntos a tarde inteira, melhor não se irritar no começo do dia.

O sorriso de Sirius morreu quando ele viu Marlene descendo as escadas. Ele estava de boca aberta.

- Six amor, fecha a boca pra não babar e venha me ajudar a descer as escadas. Não sei por que eu fui colocar esse sapato – Marlene disse, revirando os olhos, mas dando um leve sorriso, estava feliz pela reação que causou em Sirius.

Sirius ainda estava parado olhando Marlene, de boca aberta!

- BLACK! Venha me ajudar. – Dessa vez acho que até os trouxas ouviram.

Sirius correu em sua direção e estendeu o braço para ela.

- Ok, Lene, acho que está tudo correndo bem, não é? – Disse Sirius se aproximando para falar no ouvido de Lene - Se não der certo, acho que James ficará louco, e eu perderei meu amigo, então tem que dar certo. – Marlene sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo.

MEU MERLIN! DROGA, DROGA, O QUE É ISSO MARLENE? Essa fase já passou você mesma disse que era passado e que Sirius era seu melhor amigo. Fazia tempo que ela não sentia essa reação do corpo dela ao toque ou voz do melhor amigo.

**Annabeth C. Jackson:** Obrigada! Sério, mesmo. É tão bom quando você sabe que tem alguém realmente lendo. Espero que goste do capítulo, bjs. 


	6. Chapter 6

Estava tudo correndo como o planejado em Hogsmeade...

Sim, Sirius e Marlene estavam seguindo Lily e James...

- Awn, mas como esses dois ficam lindos juntos, meu Merlin! Como a Lily é lerda, por que o James pode ser arrogante e tudo mais, mas meu Merlin² ele é lindo, gato e gostos...

- Epa! Chega Lene, você só pode falar isso de mim. – Sirius fez carinha de cachorrinho pidão.

- Awwwn, mas que bonitinho, esse meu Six enciumado – Fui depositar um beijo na bochecha de meu melhor amigo, mas canalha como sempre foi, esse sangue ruim virou o rosto e meus lábios tocaram o dele.

Um choque percorreu meu corpo inteiro. Parecia que eu estava em curto circuito.

- Sabe Lene, nunca entendi porque a gente parou de se pegar, sabe, como fazíamos antes... – Disse meu melhor amigo, na maior cara de pau.

Afastei-me dele, mas só um pouco, tentando recobrar meus sentidos. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas eu sabia; Pois é Sirius, a gente parou de se pegar, porque:

1. Você era o maior galinha de Hogwarts.

2. Não que eu ligasse pra isso.

3. Eu comecei a ligar pra isso

4. Você não se pegava apenas comigo, tinha toda a parte feminina de Hogwarts que você pegava, cada dia era uma.

5. Isso começou a me incomodar.

6. Então eu percebi que estava com uma paixonite aguda pelo meu melhor amigo. Meu amigo de infância.

Lene queria despejar tudo isso, mas é claro que não fez.

- Ah Six, é que... Todas as suas outras garotas sempre tiveram raiva de mim e bem... Elas estavam me ameaçando – Não que Lene tivesse medo das garotas, pelo contrário, Lene era destemida, mas ela precisava dar uma desculpa. O único medo de Lene era esse... Se apaixonar. Se apaixonar por Sirius Black. Se apaixonar por Sirius galinha Black.

Mas tentando mudar o assunto Lene procurou por Lily e James com os olhos.

- SIIIIIIIX! OLHA LÁ! OLHÁ A LILY E O JAMES. – Sirius tampou a boca da amiga com a mão e seguiu seu olhar –

O que Lene havia visto:

Uma Lily toda descabelada e ofegante enquanto um James estava com suas mãos em sua cintura, e pasmem, aos beijos.

- LILY, ESTÁ AOS BEIJOS COM JAMES!

- Droga, Marlene, pare de gritar, desse jeito você vai espantar os dois – Sirius revirou os olhos.

Fiz um biquinho com uma cara de choro.

- Six! Você está gritando comigo? ? ?

Os olhos dele se arregalaram. Ele nunca soube o que fazer quando uma garota chora. Ou melhor, dizendo, quando EU choro. Ele estava espantado.

- Não Lene, claro que não – Agora ele passava as mãos nervosamente no cabelo.

E eu não me segurei, caí na risada. Aquilo era tão engraçado, assustar Sirius.

Mas então, eu fui pega de surpresa.

**Annie:** Ahhh, que bom que você esta gostando! Então ai vai mais um pouco de enrolação, haha Bjs 3


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius havia me derrubado no chão. E agora ele prendia meus braços em cima da cabeça. Sua boca estava se aproximando.

PI PI PI PI ALERTA PI PI PI PERIGO!

- Saí de cima de miiiiiiiiiim, Six! Você está louco? – Tentei me soltar. Em vão... Eu já disse como o Black é musculoso? E caramba daqui da pra ver melhor e..

EEEEEEEEEI, meu cérebro tentou me acordar.

- Não Lene, não vou te soltar – Ele soltou uma risada que mais parecia um latido.

- Six é sério – Ele já estava perto de mais, e eu, bem, eu já estava ofegante de mais, e meu coração estava acelerado de mais e tudo estava de mais – Six... – tentei falar, com a voz rouca.

Mas então ele se aproximou mais, ficando centímetros da minha boca.

Desviou-se para meu ouvido:

- É Lene, parece que você quer me beijar...

Ai meu Merlin... Reuni todas as forças possíveis e me soltei.

- Eu acho que não Black... – Então eu virei e quem estava por cima era eu.

Era minha vez de provocar... Prendi as mãos dele, como ele havia feito comigo e mordi meu lábio inferior, pensativa...

- E agora Sirius, o que eu vou fazer com você, hein ? – Falei bem perto de seu ouvido e ouvi-o abafar um gemido. Eu ri baixinho, em seu ouvido. E senti ele se arrepiar inteiro...

E foi então que eu lhe fiz uma surpresa.

**Annie: **Acho que eu vou te frustrar mais um pouco, mas ta chegando, aguenta ai, ahahha. Bjs


	8. Chapter 8

Uma bola de neve. Uma bola de neve na cara de Sirius, e comecei a rolar de rir. Literalmente, rolei pelo chão, minha barriga estava doendo de tanto rir.

Sirius levantou-se rindo também, e então começamos uma guerra de neve. Depois de muito brincar, decidimos que era hora de voltarmos pro castelo.

Tudo estava bem, até voltarmos e acharmos um Remus completamente nervoso.

- Remus. O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou um Sirius aflito. Remus nunca é de se abalar, deve ter acontecido algo grave.

- Então Pads, sei não, mas o Prongs está esquisito... Está olhando para o teto com um sorriso idiota no rosto, sibilando algumas palavras que eu não fui capaz de entender.

- Ok, estou indo lá, ver o que está acontecendo. – Depositei um beijo na bochecha de Lene e disse um até mais.

Subi correndo para o dormitório masculino, chegando lá, me deparei exatamente com o que Remus havia descrito.

- É! Comprar Lírios para o meu Lírio – Dizia James com um sorriso bobo estampando o rosto.

- Mas que merda é essa? ? ? ? AAAAAH NÃO! PRONGS, NÃO!

VOLTE! ACORDA PRONGS! – Agora Sirius quem estava aflito e chacoalhava o amigo de um lado pro outro.

- O que foi Sirius? Você está entendendo alguma coisa? Você vai fazer ele vomitar, para de chacoalhar ele. – Disse o mais tímido dos marotos fazendo uma cara de nojo.

- Claro que entendi. – Disse Sirius ignorando a parte em que seu melhor amigo poderia vomitar nele. Se fosse em outra ocasião ele já teria corrido pra longe. – Nosso amigo está em êxtase pela ruiva. Ele está apaixonado. Não. Ele está mais que apaixonado. Ele está ferrado. – E então vi o mesmo sorriso bobo aparecer na cara de Remus.

- Sabe, eu entendo ele. Estar apaixonado, sabe? Ah, mas é claro que não sabe. Mas é bom... Ahh Dorcas, já estou com saudades da minha garota.

- Ah não! Era pra você me ajudar Moony, e não se embasbacar também. Eu disse revirando os olhos.

Como assim, meus dois amigos apaixonados? E eu, com quem eu ia ficar caso meus dois amigos casassem? NÃAO isso NÃO pode acontecer.

*** No dormitório feminino ***

- Nunca pensei em dizer isso mass... LILS ESTÁ APAIXONADA PELO JAMES POTTER! Digo, ela está ENFEITIÇADA. Ajude-me a acorda-la desse feitiço Dorcas.

- Ah Lene, eu não posso... Também estou enfeitiçada... Pelo Remus.

Dorcas tinha o mesmo sorriso bobo e olhar de Lily.

Ai meu Merlin, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Pensa Marlene...

O que Lene e Sirius não faziam a menor ideia era de que isso tudo fazia parte de um plano. Um plano para juntar os dois.

**Annie: ** Pelo amor de Merlin, não me mate. Juro que no próximo terá o que você quer, hauahuahua. Obg por acompanhar essa doideira.


	9. Chapter 9

As meninas então optaram por descer ao salão comunal e fazer alguma coisa.

E por pura coincidência (SÓ QUE NÃO) os meninos tiveram a mesma ideia.

Lily estava nos contando sobre um jogo trouxa, parecia interessante.

- O jogo se chama '' Verdade ou Desafio '' eu giro a garrafa, o fundo responde e a ponta pergunta. Certo?

Todos afirmaram que sim com a cabeça, estavam todos atentos, parecendo um monte de crianças que estão aprendendo a fazer marotagens.

- Então, Let's go bitches! – Disse um James todo animado – Lily lançou-lhe um olhar de '' Mas que merda é essa Potter? –

E então me lembrei de que Lily não havia me contado o que houve em Hogsmeade, mas é claro, eu sabia o que tinha acontecido. Tentei segurar minha risada quando James depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios da ruiva que por sua vez ficou da cor de seus cabelos.

- Ei, calma Prongs, Evans é uma menina de família – Divertiu-se Sirius.

Então na maior cara de pau, fui capaz de dizer:

- O que me faz lembrar senhorita Evans, que você não me contou o que houve em Hogsmeade.

- E nem espere que eu conte senhorita McKinnon, James já me disse que você fez parte do plano pra me jogar pra cima dele, como se eu fosse uma avó encalhada. E tenho certeza que você já sabe o que aconteceu lá. – Lily corou e revirou os olhos divertidos, para Marlene.

- Mas agora vamos começar seus lerdos. – Foi a vez de Dorcas revirar os olhos.

- Certo, disse a ruiva girando a garrafa. Eu pergunto pra você Lene... '' Verdade ou Desafio?''

Ok... Pensei, eu acho que não entendi muito bem esse jogo... Mas vamos lá. E eu na minha estúpida inocência...

- Desafio – respondi.

- Certo! (Isso não é bom... Digo Lils repetindo as palavras e me parece que ela está animada de mais, e isso está me assustando). – Desafio... hmm, você vai ter que tirar a camisa do Black, passando a mão sensualmente por seu peito.

- MEUMERLINOQUEVOCÊDISSELILIANEVANS? – Gritei tudo de uma vez só para minha '' amiga '', como vocês podem ver – E seu eu não aceitar o que acontece?

- Você terá que beber um gole de whisky de fogo e fazer um strip para todos nós – Disse minha ex- melhor amiga abafando um risinho.

- Epa! Gritou Sirius. – Isso me pareceu uma pontada de ciúmes, será? - Vamos Lene, para de graça, não é como se você nunca tenha passado a mão em mim. – E piscou marotamente para a garota.

Esse era o problema, pensou Marlene,percebendo por sua vez, que estava levemente (leia-se intensamente) nervosa. Mas por quê? Por que, percebeu ela, você ainda gosta de Sirius sua tolinha. E a única coisa que pode acontecer é ele partir seu coração e você ficar de coração partido e sem seu melhor amigo. Suspirou e foi até ele, fazendo uma nota mental:

'' Lembre-se de matar Lilian Evans, sua ex- melhor amiga. ''

**Annie: **Eu acho que me enganei, não será nesse cap, nem no próximo, mas como percebi que estou sendo chata de mais, vou postar 2 caps de uma vez. 3


	10. Chapter 10

Marlene estava ofegante. E sentia a respiração de Sirius a centímetros de seu rosto. Mas epa, o garoto também esta ofegante.

Então Marlene começou a erguer a blusa do rapaz, bem devagarzinho. E foi passando as mãos pelo abdômen do rapaz, que fechou os olhos aos toques da pequena e macia mão de Marlene.

Ela estava ficando louca, ou ele soltou um gemido baixinho? É, acho que estou ficando louca mesma.. Meu Merlin, mas que músculos são esses? São tão perfeitos que eu poderia ficar a tarde inteira alisando eles e...

-Hum hum – pigarreou alguém atrás de Marlene, que a fez sair de seus devaneios e tirar as mãos rapidamente do rapaz. Ah, Sirius abriu os olhos rapidamente e se recompôs. – Vamos continuar queridos... Se deixarmos vocês ai, nem sabemos o que pode acontecer. – Divertiu-se James. Sirius lançou-lhe um olhar furioso, não se sabe ao certo se foi por ele interromper ou se ele já havia descoberto o nosso plano. James engoliu em seco. Oh-ou, acho que estou em problemas com meu amigo, pensou. Mas dane-se é por uma boa causa. Sorriu marotamente.

- Vamos lá, disse Lils. – Você me pergunta Marlene.

- Verdade ou Desafio, pequeno Lírio? – Marlene estava com um olhar sombrio.

- Desafio – respondeu Lilian prontamente, seu sorriso escapando de seus lábios quando viu a cara de Marlene, oh nãoo, isso está cheirando a vingança, pensou Lily.

- Certo ruiva, você terá que lascar um beijão na boca do Potter, de língua, quero dizer. E caso você não o faça, terá que dançar de lingerie no campo de quadribol em um dia de jogo.

Lily estava roxa, era tímida de mais para isso, mas é claro que ela iria preferir beijar o Potter. Percebi que Sirius estava se divertindo com isso.

Foi então que minha querida Lily levantou e pegou James desprevenido, lascou-lhe um beijão, desses de filmes trouxas, e era mãos nos cabelos, mãos nas cinturas, gemidos abafados até que não aguentei mais.

- Ei crianças! Arrumem um quarto pelo amor de Merlin! Isso é só uma brincadeira. – Diverti-me ao perceber que Lily havia se esquecido de que tinha uma plateia. Uma plateia exigente, há.

Os dois voltaram para os seus lugares, ambos descabelados, Lily estava roxa de vergonha e James sorria vitorioso.

- É, hum hum, vamos voltar ao jogo – disse Lils, arrumando seus cabelos – Verdade ou Desafio, Sirius?

- Hm, Desafio? – respondeu Sirius

Droga, Six! Não era pra você escolher desafio, agora minha querida amiga vai se vingar de mim, de novo. Revirei os olhos ao pensar no que ela poderia fazer.

- Ah querido Sirius... Tão bobinho. Eu quero que você e Marlene e beijem como nos filmes trouxas. Mas eu quero um beijo calmo que exale sensualidade. AHAHAHAHAH vingança! – Gritou Lily no que todos riam.


	11. Chapter 11

Sirius nem perguntou o que aconteceria se ele não fizesse. Ele apenas se levantou, foi até onde eu estava sentada me puxou pelas mãos fazendo com que eu me levantasse de supetão e ficasse cara a cara com ele. E de novo meu coração estava saindo pela boca, minhas pernas estavam bambas, e eu sentia a respiração dele, ofegante, de novo.

Então ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, com uma voz rouca, levemente afetada.

- Sabe Lene, eu sempre gostei de você.

Então ele me puxou pela cintura e selou seus lábios nos meus. Era tão macio, então senti sua língua pedindo passagem para aprofundar o beijo e bem... Quem era eu pra negar? Dei passagem para ele e nossas línguas se encontraram fazendo com que um tremor percorresse meu corpo inteiro. Sirius estava tão afetado quanto eu. E por um segundo esqueci-me de que ele era o meu melhor amigo. O meu melhor amigo mais galinha de todos. E esqueci de que não estávamos sozinhos e que provavelmente todos estavam nos encarando escandalizados.

Até que eu senti um baque na cabeça. Alguém havia jogado uma almofada na minha cabeça, fazendo com que eu me desequilibrasse e caísse, porque, para beijar Six eu tinha que ficar nas pontas dos pés. É,ele era alto. Ou eu que era baixinha de mais.

Sirius me ajudou a levantar.

- Sabe, se vocês quiserem a gente pode parar o jogo por aqui e vocês vão para o quarto se pegar, por que, pelo amor de Merlin, isso é uma pouca vergonha. – A autora da almofadada disse isso. Sim, Lily.

Eu estava meio atordoada, então decidi que realmente queria parar o jogo, mas não pra me pegar com o Sirius. Falei que ia subir pra descansar um pouco.

Já na minha cama não pude deixar de pensar nas palavras de Sirius.

'' Sabe Lene, sempre gostei de você '' Sempre gostou? Mas gostou como? Como amiga, como irmã? Como... Namorada? Desviei meus pensamentos. Não posso deixar-me abalar novamente por Sirius.

Ou posso?Ah meu Merlin! Como eu gosto dele. E agora, com tudo isso que aconteceu, Lilian Evans conseguiu reacender meu tombo ( porque queda não adianta mais ) por Six.

Será que daria certo? Eu e Sirius?

E então Marlene pegou no sono.

**Annie: **Eu te peço milhões de desculpas. Mas, tenho uma explicação, eu estou totalmente sem internet. Hoje eu vim na casa da minha tia e aproveitei pra

postar por causa de você. Vou postar 3 capitulos de uma vez, porque não sei quando minha internet vai voltar ): Bjs


	12. Chapter 12

Marlene acordou se sentindo a rainha da cocada preta. Não achou suas amigas no quarto e supôs que já estavam tomando café.

Arrumou-se pensando em Sirius.

Claro, depois do jogo de ontem e tudo o que aconteceu é claro que ela pensaria em Sirius... E aquelas palavras ditas por ele... '' Eu sempre gostei de você Lene ''.

Então terminou de arrumar sua maquiagem, um lápis preto contornava-lhe os olhos castanhos claros, um rímel para dar um volume em seus cílios e um batom rosinha claro. Sua roupa nem preciso falar que estava um escândalo. Uma saia preta rodada até os meios da coxa, deixando mais da metade das pernas de fora. E que pernas, diga-se de passagem. Uma regata rosa colada no corpo deixando suas curvas a mostra.

Ela não queria pensar nisso, mas... Ela havia se arrumado para Six.

Enquanto descia as escadas Marlene ouvia assovios por todo o salão. Sorriu. Estava satisfeita.

Sempre fora uma garota muito linda e sempre recebia assovios, mas hoje, fariam diferença.

Chegando ao salão Marlene ficou boquiaberta, não podia acreditar.

Ela sabia que isso ia acontecer e ela permitiu-se deixar levar, achando que Sirius ficaria com ela.

Sirius estava aos beijos com uma garota qualquer, Marlene quis sair correndo, mas não o fez.

Olhou para a mesa da Grifinória, seus amigos a encaravam apreensivos.

- Ah não! É tudo culpa minha. – Dizia Lily – Eu me deixei levar. Achei que Sirius ia mesmo ficar com Lene. Achei que ele poderia deixar de ser idiota. Achei que ele mudaria por ela. Porque todos nós sabemos o quanto ele realmente gosta dela.

- Não Lils, a culpa não é sua. Eu também achei que Sirius poderia mudar... Acho que todos nós pensamos isso. – Disse James enquanto depositava um beijo nos lábios da namorada. A essa hora eles já tinham assumido por toda Hogwarts que estavam juntos. E já havia muitas garotas tentando azarar Lily. Mas ela não ligava. Não mais.

Marlene encarou os amigos. Deu seu melhor sorriso, girou nos calcanhares e saiu. Simplesmente saiu, deixando seus amigos aflitos.

Quando saiu do raio de visão de seus amigos, correu. As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.


	13. Chapter 13

Parou. Estava no campo de quadribol. Percebeu que este se encontrava cheio, pois estava tendo um jogo. Então ela avistou Amos Diggory. O garoto sempre quis agarrar Lene. Não que ele amasse Marlene ou algo do tipo, ele queria apenas se divertir. O time de Amos havia ganhado então ela foi andando lentamente até ele. Parabenizou-o e lascou-lhe o maior beijão. Ela soltou-se dele ofegante, já estava sem ar. No que se virou deu de cara com um Sirius nada alegre. Seus narizes se encostaram de tão perto que estavam.

- Ai que susto Six. – Disse Marlene com a voz mais doce que pode e soltou um riso. Percebera o quão boba tinha sido. Já não estava mais magoada... Mas que ia ter vingança isso ia.

Sirius continuava sério, não estava gostando nada, nada daquilo.

- Vamos Marlene. Suas amigas estão te esperando.

Marlene olhou por cima dos ombros de Sirius e avistou suas amigas. Sorriu e acenou para elas.

- Daqui a pouco eu vou Black, agora estou ocupada. – Dizendo isso, depositou um beijo na bochecha do amigo virou-se e voltou a agarrar Amos.

Sirius puxou a garota pelo braço. Ela olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele. Eram ciúmes, ela tinha certeza. Ela estava enlouquecendo-o. Mas estava adorando.

- Qual é Six, você pode se divertir e eu não? – Marlene sorriu – A diversão está só começando.

Dito isso a garota soltou-se do braço do amigo, subiu na arquibancada e chamou a atenção de todos.

Começou a dançar sensualmente e fez menção de tirar a blusa, levou geral a loucura.

Sirius olhou indignado para todos que assoviavam para Marlene.

E lá estava seu amigo James e sua namorada Lilian rindo, assoviando e gritando '' MAIS, MAIS, MAIS ''.

- Qual é, lembrem-me de matar o James mais tarde... – pensou Sirius.

Ele olhou para Marlene e gritou:

- MARLENE MCKINNON DESÇA JÁ DAÍ! – Ele estava furioso.

Marlene mandou-lhe um beijinho pelo ar e disse – Ah Six, vamos nos divertir, essa é pra você.

Sirius estava boquiaberto, e saiu correndo em direção de Marlene.


	14. Chapter 14

Marlene havia tirado a blusa.

Todos foram a loucura, todo mundo gritava, assoviavam, alguns até soltaram umas bombas.

Lily e Dorcas ficaram perplexas, sabiam que a amiga era doida, mas não sabiam até que ponto. Perceberam que essa era a vingança de Marlene para Sirius, pois podiam ver os olhos dele, estava furioso, enciumado e queria tirar Marlene dali.

Ele saiu correndo na direção da garota, subiu onde ela estava e a pegou no colo.

Os garotos começaram a vaiar, é claro, queriam um pouquinho mais de Marlene.

- AAAAAH BLACK, me põoooooooe no chão, seu looooouco. – Mas ela estava rindo, isso era tudo muito divertido para ela. Já Sirius, continuava sério.

Ele a levou para o salão da grifinória, que estava quase vazio, já que a maioria estava no campo, comentando o acontecido.

Os olhos de Sirius estavam assustadores, estavam mais cinzas do que azuis.

- Marlene Mckinnon, o que você tinha na cabeça para dar esse showzinho? – gritou entre dentes.

- Showzinho, Black? Isso foi mais babado que o Dumbledore no show das poderosas. – Riu Marlene

Sirius continuava sério. Passava as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, sem parar.

- Sério, McKinnon, o que você tinha na cabeça? – perguntou Sirius.

- Tinha você. – Ele a olhou, os olhos faiscando por causa de sua resposta. – Você e a garota loira que acho que estava engasgada, porque né parecia que você estava desentupindo algo da boca dela.

Sirius aliviou a tensão que estava sentindo. E começou a... Sorrir.

Seu melhor sorriso de canto de boca.

- Se estava com ciúmes, e queria um pouquinho de mim, era só pedir querida, não precisava dar esse show. – Canalha! Como pode? Mas eu não estava nem aí. Estava realmente me divertindo.

- Oras Six, quem é que foi me tirar do meu show mesmo? Quem é que estava furioso por eu estar beijando Amos?- Lene provocava a mesma altura.

- Aé. Tinha me esquecido desse idiota do Amos. Sério Lene... Eu vou quebrar a cara dele.

- Ah, não esquenta Six, tem um pouquinho de mim pra todo mundo. – Disse Marlene, piscando marotamente para o garoto.

Sirius passou as mãos pelo cabelo e de repente, puxou Marlene pela cintura, um movimento em falso e seus lábios se encontrariam.


	15. Chapter 15

- Mas eu não quero ter que te dividir com ninguém, Lene. – Disse um Sirius manhoso.

- Vai ter que se acostumar Six. Eu também gostaria de não ter de dividir você com Hogwarts inteira, mas nem sempre queremos o que podemos. - Marlene estava ofegante, sentia a respiração de Sirius perto de mais.

- O que eu faço pra não ter de dividir você com ninguém? – perguntou Sirius.

- Traga as uvas e me abane, meu bem, eu sou Marlene McKinnon. Eu não sou de ninguém. - Sorriu a garota.

- E desde quando esse é o seu lema? – Perguntou um Sirius confuso.

- Desde que eu me apaixonei por você.

Agora Sirius a encarava seriamente.

- E desde quando você é apaixonada por mim?

- Ah, desde muito tempo, Black.

- E foi por isso que você não queria mais me beijar?

- Exatamente Six, está ficando espertinho. – E bateu os dedos na cabeça do rapaz.

Então, quando ela menos esperava, Sirus acabou com o espaço que havia entre eles.

Eram mãos nas cinturas, mordidas na orelha, beijos no pescoço, estava tudo uma loucura.

Então Lene se separou dele, encostaram suas testas.

- Lene, eu também já estive apaixonado por você.

E dessa vez, Marlene realmente se surpreendeu.

- E quando você deixou de gostar de mim?

- Nunca.

- Nunca?

-Nunca. Eu ainda gosto de você Marlene.

- Sirius, para, você sabe que mexe comigo, e isso não é brincadeira que se faça.

- Lene, não é brincadeira. É sério.

- É sério? Você gosta mesmo de mim?

- Marlene McKinnon, eu não gosto mesmo de você. – Falou um Sirius, parecendo nervoso. Então ele chegou bem perto do ouvido de Marlene e sussurrou: - Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Six. Eu também.

**Annie:** Fim. Acabou. kkkkk Obrigada por acompanhar essa doideira. Não sei se o final ficou bom, mas obg, ahuahuah 3


End file.
